The present invention pertains to cooling vehicle components and, more particularly, to coupling a fan to a housing for a constant velocity joint to provide cooling along a driveline of a vehicle.
In a motor vehicle, various driveshafts are used to transmit power from a power source, such as an internal combustion engine or electric motor, to the vehicle's wheels. A driveshaft typically includes constant velocity joints, which allow for angular misalignment and, in some cases, axial displacement between the driveshaft and an object to which it is coupled, such as other driveshafts, a transmission, a transfer case, a differential assembly or a wheel hub.
During operation of the vehicle, various driveline components can generate a significant amount of heat. This is especially problematic when the driveline components are located in a compact space. The heat can reduce the lifespan of those components, as well as other nearby components. In some cases, the heat even leads to outright failure of the component. As a result, it is advantageous to provide cooling to certain portions of the driveline. However, space, assembly and cost concerns make it difficult to cool certain areas and components.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for a way to cool driveline components that is efficient in terms of space, assembly time and cost.